


Shut up and marry me

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, some helios, some lancaster/jauby, some neiss, some renora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by shut up and dance, Future Au. While at her little sister’s own wedding night, Yang struggles to find the courage to ask Blake to marry her. But with a little help from Ruby, she might be able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and marry me

Yang stares, smiling, at the pair of newlyweds laughing and goofing off as they try to get their picture taken. Each time they try, Ruby or Jaune make a stupid face or say something silly to cause the other to break into laughs. The blonde can see Ruby has just said something which causes Jaune to laugh so hard he is clutching is stomach and crying. The photographer does not seem to mind that he has to keep retaking the pictures. He is enjoying their antics.

She still can’t believe it. That her little sister, the one who she helped raised after Summer died, is now starting a new life with Jaune. It seems like only days ago that the two were on the airship to Beacon—and that Jaune was throwing up his lunch and breakfast. Now they are here, in a grand ballroom filled with their friends, family, music, tables and chairs as well as some food and drinks. The whole room is decorated with reds and yellows. Flowers, streamers, balloons, even the tablecloths are hues of red or yellow. Weiss herself had picked them out and is quick proud of how everything has turned out.

However, Yang can’t help feel a little jealous at the fact Ruby is married now. She is of course ecstatic for her younger sister. It is the fact that Jaune—a man who would and still becomes a nervous wreck around Ruby because of how much he adores her—worked up the courage to pop the question before Yang could with Blake. Even back when they were teenagers, it was Jaune who first asked Ruby out. Yang was too nervous to do so with Blake till after Ruby and Jaune started to date. Now they are in practically the same situation.

On the outside Yang may seem like she can catch anyone that she wants, and for the most part she can. She plays it off like that and does it for fun a lot, acting flirty around others for a tease. Blake is a different story though. At first Yang did that, flirting for fun,  thinking that she would not fall for the smaller faunus. But at some point she did and her smooth composer fell. Whenever she tried to act flirty near or around Blake, Yang would shutter and become hot. Having never felt this way before about anyone Yang had no clue what to do. Eventually Yang worked up her lost courage to ask Blake out—shutter as she did so. Blake was more than happy when Yang asked.

Now, looking down at the small black box in her hands, Yang is trying to find that courage again to ask Blake to be hers forever. The blonde has been carrying around the box for a few weeks now. When she told her sister and Jaune what she has been thinking the two joked to Yang that she should asked Blake at the after party of the wedding. Now Yang is really thinking of doing so.

Sighing Yang places the box back in her bag before looking for her girlfriend. Her lilac eyes scan the area looking for the faunus. She is not with Neptune and Weiss dancing on the floor or with Sun and Pyrrha who are chatting at the bar. The room being dimmed does not help either in Yang’s hunt. Finally she is able to locate the faunus. Blake is standing off the side—she has never really been one to party—chatting to Ren and Nora about who knows what.

 _Okay Yang. You can do this. Just go and ask her to marry you. All you gotta say is ‘Blake Belladonna will you marry me?’ That is all. You and her will both be come Mrs…er…would be combined our names or something…WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT OF ALL THINGS!_ Yang screams into her hands. Just thinking about it makes her legs shake and her stomach turn. She kicks herself for not being able to work up courage to ask.

“You okay Yang?”

Yang lifts her face off of her hands to see Ruby starting back at her. Since Beacon her younger sister has grown a few more inches and with her heels that she has finally gotten used to, Ruby is eye level with Yang. Like her sister’s hair, Ruby’s long dark hair is hanging loose and done in a pretty style. Jaune is absent from her side.

“Are you thinking about Blake again?” Ruby asks. She smiles when she sees Yang’s face turn red and starts to chuckle. “You are.”

“S-Shut up!” Yang snaps back.

“Still have not asked her yet huh? You know Jaune and were not joking when we said to ask her during the party. Okay, maybe we were a little, but it is a great opportunity to ask. The more you wait the more you will become nervous. It is like you always say, ‘ya gotta suck it up sometimes’.”

Yang sighs. “I know Rubes. But still. I…I just can’t for some reason. You remember it took me forever to ask her out. This is a whole new level.”

“Well why don’t you at least dance with her? I haven’t really seen you two do so. Maybe that will clear your mind a little bit and help. Even if it doesn’t, you’ll at least be doing something with her.”

“Hm…I guess so. We only dance beforehand, at the start of everything and haven’t since. Blake still is not one to dance. But, yeah. Thanks Rubes. By the way where is Jaune?”

“He is also talking to his sister about things. Now,” Ruby starts to push Yang towards where Blake is. “Go.”

“Okay! Okay!” Yang walks away from her sister. She takes a quick glance back to see her sister smiling and having both thumbs up. Rolling her eyes and fixing her knee length yellow dress Yang walks over to Blake.

Since first spotting the faunus, Ren and Nora have left to go do their own things in the ballroom. Blake is still by herself, sipping some of the punch down that has been offered. No longer wearing her black bow to over her ears—which flick around with all the sounds that are being made in the ballroom—the fabric is now placed on the back of her head. Yang smiles and waves when she reaches her girlfriend.

“Heya Blake. How are you liking the party?” She asks.

“It is nice. I am glad that everyone was able to make it. It seems everyone is enjoying themselves.” Blake answers.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes I am Yang. Even if I am not one really for big parties or dances like these, I am with you and the others. How can I not enjoy it?”

“Well I know of a way to make the night even better. Wanna come dance with me. They are playing a great song to move to.”

Yang is right about the music. The beat is fast and steady as well as upbeat. It is the perfect song to get up and move around on the dance floor with your partner. Yang can feel her heart beating in her chest as she sticks out her hand to offer it to Blake. _Stay calm Yang. Just stay calm._

Setting her drink down Blake takes her girlfriend’s hand and is guided onto the center of the dance floor. The two start to move around together, perfectly matching each other steps. Each knows the other’s moves and how she dances. Yang takes enjoyment in spinning Blake around to watch the faunus’ dark dress sparkle in the lights that illuminates the area. Slowly, though, Yang starts to fall slightly behind Blake. Her mind is still racing with her thoughts from before and her heart continues to pound in her chest. Blake is quick to notice to Yang’s lagging. She stops dancing to look at her girlfriend.

“You okay Yang? What’s wrong? You seem off.” The faunus says.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Yang replies.

Blake can clearing see that she is lying. Like many there are tells to know when someone is not speaking the truth. It is hard with Yang though. The blonde is an excellent liar since she is always the one trying to get information from others. You need to learn to lie when trying to learn things from the enemy. But after many years of being with Blake—and probably since it is _Blake_ and not some guy in bad part of the city—the faunus has figured out how to spot Yang’s tells. Twirling a strain of her golden hair around finger, the occasional poking her tongue against her inner cheek, and even Yang sometimes even moving her jaw a little bit. Some might think that she is just deep in thought. Yes, she is thinking but thinking about lying. “Lair. Seriously what’s wrong?”

“I…” Yang swallows. Her heart is pounding even more and she can feel her hands getting sweaty. Ruby’s words about sucking it up keep playing in her head. She wants so much to just say to Blake what she feels. _Come on Yang. Get it together!_ _Just say it. You can do it. All you gotta do is say…_

“Yang?”

“WILL YOU MARRY ME BLAKE BELLADONNA!” Yang blurts out. She slaps her hands over her mouth but it is too late. The words she meant to keep in her mind are now out in the open. Yang can feel her face become hot as she watches Blake’s ambers eyes widen. _That was a mistake wasn’t it? Crap why did I have to say that! She is probably going to hate me for blurting that out._

However, her fears are quickly dashed when Blake starts to laugh. In fact it just makes her really confused seeing Blake unable to breath because of it.

“I’m sorry…for laughing Yang but…but your face. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen it that…red before!” Blake manages between chuckles. “I am so sorry.”

Yang snorts and also starts to chuckle, relieved that her girlfriend is not upset. As the two laugh Yang sees that some tears are starting to fall from eyes as she laughs. Yang starts to brush them away from Blake’s face. “And I don’t think I have ever seen you laugh so hard you started to cry.”

“That is only part of why I am crying.” Blake uses the heel of her hand to finish getting removing the tears.

 “So wait? Are you crying because I asked? Does that me it is a yes?”

Blake nods. “It is. You took long enough.”

“Huh?”

“I noticed you started to act like how you were when you tired asking me out for the first time. For someone who puts off as having it all under control and being so confident you sure are a mess when it comes to this sort of thing.”

Smiling from ear to ear Yang takes Blake into her arms and starts to kiss her. That is when a realization hits her. “Er…I do have a ring but I left it in my bag….which is on the table…whoops.”

Blake snorts. “You can be such an idiot sometimes.”

“But I am _your_ idiot now. If you are done dancing we can go get it.”

“In a little bit. You are the one who wanted to dance, so let’s dance.”

\---

**Months Later**

Everything is quaint and simple. That is how Blake wanted it and Yang did not mind it at all. The room that the two rented out for the night is not all too big or small, enough for their family and all of their friends to enjoy themselves at. Everything in the room are of simple colors, nothing to stick out. Even the music that plays, for the most part, is calming. There are many upbeat songs but right now it is on a steady stream of slow songs. Something that both Yang and Blake are enjoying dancing too.

The two now newlyweds move slowly to the soothing music. Blake has her head resting on Yang’s shoulder has they move around in small circles. The two are have drained out the rest of the world around them as they dance.

“This is so nice.” Blake mumbles just loud enough for Yang to hear.

“I know. You picked out a great place ya know.” Yang says back.

“I knew you would love it. I love you Yang.”

“I love you two Blake.” Yang tilts her head down to give the faunus in her arms a kiss.  


End file.
